


haikyuu!! imagines

by dickuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickuroo/pseuds/dickuroo
Summary: basically a bunch of stories starring the best boys.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, y/n | characters
Kudos: 19





	1. Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu/gifts).



> MAINLY SMUT
> 
> This work may include errors and typos but please bear with me uwu, this is actually my first time doing this so good luck reading my work! ily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are in the room because you want some privacy from the noisy people in your campus. But then when you two decided to get out of the room, the door is locked.

Chapter 1: nishinoya || stuck with you

|| sorry for the errors >< ||

neither of us are talking, our breaths are the only one that we can hear, heartbeats beating faster because of the darkness that surrounds us. especially me, i'm really scared of the dark.

"shh, everything's fine okay? i'm with you", i truly appreciate noya's words. he's been comforting me since it got dark in this room we're locked in. "just hug me tight", i did what he said and hugged him as tight as i can, surely not letting go of his warm presence against mine. "don't leave me... o-okay?", those words are hard to say because of my trembling body around noya's. "i won't", he gently replied, holding me tighter and kissing the top of my head. that very movement assured my trembling body that i'll be fine with noya's presence beside me, and that i trust him. "p-promise?", i asked, looking up at his face which has a glint of light from the moon at the window above, even with that little amount of light, i was able to see how beautiful this boy beside me is. his eyes glinting with gentleness but radiates the phrase 'i will protect her', those lips that must feel soft if it touched mine and noya's hair that is now down which make's everything seems surreal.

i snapped back from reality when his beautiful brown eyes met mine, in that moment, my body stopped trembling and heat coming up to my face. we're just staring at each other for a while, scanning each others faces and appreciating our current position. seconds later, his hands slowly went up to touch my face which feels really soft and gentle that it's making my heart melt. i leaned on to his hand and feel the warmth of it, my hand on top of his. "thank you... nishinoya", i genuinely said to him, barely audible. he didn't answer but instead, he slowly closed the gap between our faces, we can feel each others breaths and our nose making contact. with our eyes locked to each other, his lips landed on mine, and on that very moment everything suddenly disappears. its just him and his lips only, his gentle touch on my face, his body heat close to mine and that's all that matters for me in a dark locked room. "let's wait for the guard to open this room and we'll finally get out of here. for now, i'll be the one to protect you from darkness," noya parted our lips and stared right through me. "good night.... i- i love you" with that last words of his, my eyes closed on its own, feeling safe than ever.


	2. Prom Night or Nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a prom night with your boyfriend as your escort but on the way to the reception, both of your bodies seek contact to each other so you ended up late for the prom.

Chapter 2: tsukishima || prom night or nah?

you are looking at the mirror, turning yourself around to check if the dress fits you well. "i want him to like it," you said to yourself as you imagine how your boyfriend will react when he finally see you. 

there was a knock on the door that interrupted your moment with your dress. "sweetie? your escort is finally heree!!", you heard your mom squealed like a teenager on the other side of the door. "just a minuttee!! and don't act like a teenage girl or something...", i told her and she just chuckled. 

for the last time, i faced the mirror, looking at myself once more. my hair have this curls on the end that falls just right on my shoulders. i wore this fitted blue off-shoulder dress that has slit on the right side of my leg. it fits just right on me that it emphasized my curves. "all right, i hope tsukki will like this...", i mumbled to myself before heading down stairs to meet my escort aka my boyfriend. 

i love the look on tsukishima's face as i walked downstairs. he look so handsome and perfect with that suit. and his necktie just match the color of my dress. his eyeglasses seem more attractive, i don't know but i love it on him. i can see a tint of pink on his face as i walked, but the jerk just smirked at me to probably hide his emotion. 

mom is squealing as i finished walking on the stairs, tsukki made his way to meet me with his left hand in his pocket and the other reaching for my hand. "may i, ms. beautiful?", he jokingly said and slightly bowed which made me chuckled. "it doesn't suit you, saltyshima", i leaned in and whispered on his ear. he seemed to be turned on by that movement but it was interrupted by my mom's camera clicking, the camera flash blinding our sight for a second. 

"momm!!", i protest but she just giggled. "come on, swetiee~ we need to take pictures of you too! you guys look so cute togetherr!", my mom said and hold out her camera again, ready to take another shot. "1..2...3!!", the picture taking lasted for about 2 minutes and we're finally going to the prom. "enjoy this event okay? take care sweetie", mom said and peck my cheeks. "yes mom, i love you", i replied to her. "i love you too. AND YOU MR.! promise not to do any harm on my daughter or else", here she goes again. "i promise not to do harm on your daughter mrs. (m/n)" tsukki said POLITELY and slightly bowed to my mom. we made our way to tsukki's car and at last, we're off to the prom.

i can't help but be amazed by how mesmerizing the view is in front of me. tsukki driving. yes. one of my weakness. he drives reaallyy handsomely, it's fucking turning me on. i bit my lip as he made a turn, his right hand on top of the wheel, and damn that's just so hot. "mouth is hanging", his hot voice snapped me back to reality. "shit", i cursed when i noticed that my mouth is really hanging. tsukki slightly laughed which sounds really deep, then smirked, eyes focused on the road. "stop looking at me like that or else—", i interrupted him and decided to test him. "or else what, babe?", i seductively asked and leaned forward on him, hands on his well formed thighs. "or else–" tsukki pulled over on the sideway, its good that this road we're currently in don't have much cars passing by. when tsukki turned off the engine, i was surprised by his sudden move to kiss me. it feels like he's really longing for my taste and so i opened my mouth to give his tongue an entrance. i moaned as his tongue touched mine, each other's tongue battling for dominance. i can't help but caressed his thighs up to his stomach, even with his suit, i can still feel his well toned abs. tsukki didn't want to lose on touching, his left hand now sliding up and down on my right leg, familiarising himself with my curves and finally making his way to my breast. squeezing it very gently causing us to softly moan. 

i can now feel my core throbbing, and so i reached for tsukki's hand and guide it on my core. spreading my legs for him to touch mine. "satisfy me, kei", i ordered and continued to guide his hands on cupping and rubbing my clit. he smirked in response and i removed my hand on his. 

we moved to the backseat for more space and i spread my legs once again, getting ready for the heat to turn hotter. tsukki started rubbing me and he slid down my panties in just one swift. "fuck you look so hot", he said with that deep voice of his which made me horny even more. "i'm all yours, kei", and with that he entered one finger inside me, moving it in and out with a slow pace. when i adjusted to his one finger, he inserted another and i can't help but arch my back. "tsukki...ah..." i moaned and rubbed my clit, tsukki move hia fingers even faster and leaned down to lick me. when his tongue touched my now juicy core, he twitched his two fingers inside, making contact with my prostate that made me hold on to his hair and thrust my hips to get closer to his tongue. he licked me continuously and stopped when i cummed. we both panted then he removed his fingers, my cum dripping from it which tsukki suck as if licking a lollipop. i adjusted on my sit and rubbed his cock, fighting to come out from the cloth covering it. i heard tsukki groaned in response when i removed his pants and boxers, his cock springing happily in front of me. its head so red, begging for my touch. "its huge kei", i said amusingly, teasing him in the process. "huh, of course–" kei didn't finish his sentence when i put his ball inside my mouth, my thumb pressing against his member's heated head. pre cum oozing from it which i spread down to the base of his cock. i put my both hands on his large twitching cock, my hands working their way up and down while i licked the top of it repeatedly. tsukki can't help but moan in response, "ahh...", i removed my hands and suck his dick, my head bobbing up and down, making sure to touch his cock with my tongue inside of my mouth. tsukki seemed to like it because he put a handful of my hair and gently pushed my head down to him. his hips thrusting to fuck my mouth. when his cock finally reached my throat i fastened my pace and tsukki didn't seem to be in the right mind because he's a moaning mess right now and his hips is thrusting deeper and deeper down my throat, after a moment of thrusting and sucking, we're now a moaning mess inside the car and with one last thrust, tsukki released his semen inside my mouth, which i willingly swallowed. he reached for my face and pulled me on top of him, our lips once again meeting each other. we seemed to be finding our own taste in each others mouth and after a minute of making out and tongues battling, our lips parted for some air. 

"that was fucking good" he said in between deep breathings. "language tsukishima, language", i said and he just tss'ed me. "let's continue it after the prom eh?", i suggested. "yeah, we probably should" he agreed and kissed me on my forehead. we fixed ourselves and tsukki started the engine, heading to our prom which is probably starting right now.


	3. yaku;angst (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your childhood friend Yaku are really close. But then one day on you senior year, Yaku just gone missing. Her parents which you are so close with are avoiding you and it can't help but make you worry. And so, things changed when things happened.

Yaku hasn't been attending class these last few days and as his childhood friend, you were really worried about him. 

"Kuroo, have you seen Yaku?" you asked him while he's doing his stretches for his volleyball training. "Nope, why?" he asked and stopped his stretching. "He's not attending class and i'm really worried..." you stated, bothered because of Yaku's dissapearance. "Why don't you come over at his house?" Kuroo said which made your heart clenched a little. "I did already... and his mom is not saying anything It seemed like she's avoiding me" you said and removed your eyes at him, tears triggering to fall from your eyes. "That's weird..." Kuroo said and you can see the concerned face his giving to you. "It really is. Well, thanks Kuroo." you said and forced a smile at the spiker which gave you a smile too. "Anytime, (y/n)"

Tears fall from your eyes as you exited the volleyball court, heart breaking in pieces every step you take. You covered your mouth to stop your sobs that is escaping but a soft but firm thing stopped you from your tracks, bumping your head at it. "Ouch..." you mumbled, caressing your forehead. Your heart skipped a beat when you looked up and saw his face, his beautiful angelic face. "Y-yaku?" you stuttered and a tear fall from your eye. "How have you been, (y/n)?" he asked softly, how you miss that soft voice of his, his voice that seems like a sound to your ears but you're feeling different kinda of emotion at the moment. "HOW HAVE I BEEN? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? YOU WERE GONE FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS YAKU! I- I WAS WORR–" your body is filled up with different emotion that have been built up inside your chest the past two weeks. You look terrible but your sentence were cut off as Yaku's small body pushed onto yours. "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything to you, okay? How about spicy curry after class?" he asked, smiling a little. "Fine! But your treat," you said to him, emphasising the word 'treat'. He smiled and you felt heat rising up to your cheeks which probably made you look like a tomato. "Yup, it's all on me later, (y/n)!" 

|| after class ||

Bell rang, signalling all the students that their class are finally finished. "Let's go?" Yaku asked as he gets your bag. He always carry your bag after school since you guys are in middle school. It doesn't have malice and it's just normal for you too. You nodded at him and then he placed his hand over your shoulders, walking outside the campus to eat spicy curry which is both your favourite food since middle school. 

| @the restaurant |

"So?" you asked and raised your eyebrow at him. "Don't be so scary," he said and giggled. "Don't blame me. You've been gone with no messages and you didn't even talked to me." you said and crossed your arms over your chest. "Pfft! You're so dramatic, (y/n)" how dare he teased me?! you thought. "Well, I was gone because I was confined at the hospital..." he cleared his throat and continued, "I have a brain tumor," my heart sank as he said those words. "The doctors said it can be cured so, there's nothing to really worried about!" he's so cheerful stating those things at me, considering that he have a brain tumour. He' always so positive at things and you liked that about him. Guilt starts building inside your chest because of the reasons he gave you, your friend had a brain tumour and you just yelled at him like it was his fault being being gone. "I'm sorry, Yaku. I shouldn't have let my feelings controlled me." you sincerely apologised and looked him in the eye. "Nah, its fine," he said and pinched my cheeks. "The fuck we're so cheesy," you said and laughed and it made you happy when you also heard his beautiful laugh syncing with yours. "Yeah, we've been so dramatic" he added and the two of you continued to laugh until your spicy curry order finally come to your table. As you two eat, you looked at him, and looking at him makes your surroundings bloom with flowers. you thought at that moment that if you guys avoid that topic about his tumour, it'll be better for him. looking at him and seeing those smile in his eyes that seems to say 'at last i'm gonna eat a curry!', it hurts me seeing him like that but staying happy for him and cheering him makes the situation good for the both of you.


	4. yaku;angst (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 !!

"(y/n), Yaku's downstairs! Wake up sleepyhead!" you woke up hearing your Dad's voice and his annoying banging on the door. You groaned and rolled over to the right side of your bed and hit your teddy bear. It's so soft and you felt your eyes slowly closing again and drifting to sleep little by little. "Just a minuteee..." you mumbled, barely audible for your Dad to hear outside. 

You're once again getting your sleep back when you felt someone jumped beside you, waking you up from your slumber. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" a loud voice woke you completely. You groaned and rub your eyes, blinking in the process as a very bright light welcomed your eyes. "oi! (y/n)! let's play volleyball!", it took you a moment to realise that it's yaku. "It's too early for that idiot" you said, getting up. As your body adjusted to the light and your head ain't dizzy anymore, you looked at the boy beside you on the bed. He was wearing his blue sweater and sweatpants and omg he looks really cute.

Well, he is cute everyday. 

Your eyes widened and you furiously wiped the side of your mouth, embarrassed because of the saliva stuck on there. "Why are you even embarrassed? We've seen each others disgusting faces before," he said while stopping himself from laughing. "Then why are you laughing?" you said and hit him on the shoulder. "Because– HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA YOUR HAIR HAHAHHAH!" you rolled your eyes get a pillow, making sure to hit his head hard. "OUCH!" he screamed. "That's what you deserve–" you stopped your sentence when Yaku looked genuinely hurt. On that very moment, your heart stopped, you can't move your body because you're scared. Scared that you triggered something that can't be. "Y-yaku... are y-you okay?" you managed to utter and scooted towards him, your hand reaching him while shaking. "HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! GOT YOU" your hand stopped and you let out a sigh of relief. "That was not a good joke." you said and stood up then walked towards your bathroom because you feel really disgusting looking like this in front of him. Yes you two have been together for so long, childhood friends but— the both of you are different now. Considering the puberty and all. "I will definitely not gonna play volleyball with you, hmph!" you yelled at him and entered the bathroom, about to do your morning routine.

|| fast forward || 

You guys will be laughing at yourself right now. Because you gave up to Yaku's whining and bunch of puppy eyes and decided to play volleyball with him in the end, the both of you are now at your usual spot to play volleyball. This large field full of green grass that dance with the clean fresh wind, your favourite place to play and chill together. "Spike to me!" he told you, "Okay!" you replied, yelling so that he can hear you despite the wind. You spiked and he received it very cleanly. Well, what do you expect to Nekoma's libero? "Nice receive!", with that you received the ball too. The play continued and you are both catching your breaths, not letting the ball touch the ground because if you failed to catch the ball, the opponent will make you do something whether you like it or not.

"Just give it up Yaku!" you yelled and received the ball, bouncing towards him. "Why would I?" he teased you with that question and received the ball, by that moment he wore this very hot expression of his. And as if he'a focused on the ball and the winner thing only. As the ball flies to the air, the wind blows it and it the ball flowed in a different direction. You missed and the ball his the ground. "I win!" Yaku yelled and laughed in front of you. "Ugh! I hate you!" You yelled at him and kicked the ground. "Aww, the baby is poutinggg~" he said and laughed again. "Stop laughing! So what do you want me to do?" You asked him, you were confused when he started to walk towards you, closing the gap. "It's pretty simple... you just need to..." his face is just an inch closer to yours, you can feels his breath as he talk and his scent, you can clearly smell your favourite scent. "I need to what?" You asked but you're focused on his lips, determining what would it said next. "Kiss me," you froze as he uttered those two words, stuck in your place. Your eyes widened by surprise and you removed your eyes on his lips, looking into his eyes that is glinting with joy. "K-kiss you?" you asked, pointing your finger at him. He giggled and nodded, smiling at you with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Well if you don't want to—" you didn't let him finish his sentence and crushed your lips against his. His lips were so soft and it feels like the both of you are floating in the air. You two stayed like that, your left hand on his fluffy hair and your right hand is around his neck to pushed him more to you. His hand is on you face, caressing it and his other hand on your waist for support. The wind hits your skin and flowers and grasses danced with the rhythm of your lips. That moment was magical until the both of you grasped for air. "I love you, (y/n)," he said, a tear fall from his satisfied but sad eyes. "I love you too," you replied and smiled at him, a tear can't help but fall too. The both of you laughed and kisses again, but this time, your backs are hitting the grass. Botch of you smiling and happy while exploring each other's mouth and body.


End file.
